


Metamorph

by goyangyikongju



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangyikongju/pseuds/goyangyikongju
Summary: Jimin was done feeling helpless.He was done bowing to the masters who exploited their supernatural abilities and used them to oppress lesser beings.He was done watching those he loved suffer in the hands of the powerful while he watched, defenseless.He was done living life as a weakling.He wanted power.Safety.And he would do anything to get it.Even if it meant losing everyone and everything he knew.Even if it meant losing himself.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 8





	1. Monster

Jimin’s vision wavered in hazy undulations and gravity shifted from its normal axis as his quivering fingers clutched the letter. The delicately sliced wood crumpled and the black ink smeared in his clammy hands. He could not stop rereading its harrowing contents over and over, despite his sore eyes begging for a respite in the form of at least a blink. The envelope lay a foot or so away on the dark wooden table that he had eaten at nearly every day since the day he was born. He’d always thought of himself as a little chubby and had overflowed with guilt as he overfilled his stomach when gobbling up his mother’s meals. He had hated how delicious they were, but couldn’t resist them when they were baked with love and the perfect combination of delectables. “You’re a growing boy,” she had argued, but he had still complained about his weight and worked hard to burn the calories away. Now, looking down at the envelope, he wanted nothing more than to eat here for the rest of his life. He vowed he would fill himself up with all the delicious foods she would make and not care about how it made him look if only he could. But he knew it wasn’t possible when he looked down at the envelope. The red seal had split when his parents had torn the letter open, but it was an unmistakably vibrant and foreboding shade of red. It was a shade only characteristic of a noble. It was a symbol of blood and of the vampire that would claim it.

Jimin of the Park family,

I was taking my nightly stroll through the village yesternight and was pleased to behold how your body has grown. I remember the day you were born and I have watched you slowly age and become more beautiful with each passing night. You are more delectable than ever with that soft flesh, white skin, and newly-slimmed figure. I have decided to claim you as mine, effective immediately. There is no need to bring any frivolous belongings. I will provide what is necessary. I have sent the clothing I wish you to adorn upon our first official meeting. I fear I may not sleep today in anticipation of our first night together.

Sincerely,

Lord Kim Namjoon

Kim Namjoon was the name signed at the commencement of the letter, but Monster was the more common name whispered by gossiping humans. If one did not know of the man who wrote the letter, one might think it was sweet. But Jimin had heard a few too many stories of the vampire’s cruelty. He had beheld the mutilated bodies of the boys that had been thrown on the doorstep and left to decay in the sun when the vampire grew tired of their charms. It was earlier that morning that Jimin had been admiring himself in the mirror, marveling at the disappearing baby fat. He was getting more handsome and he knew it, but now that fact seemed a curse. He knew it was inevitable that he would be chosen, but he hoped it would be a while longer until his fate was sealed. He hoped that when this time came, he would be chosen by a vampire that at least kept their freshies alive for reasonable time.

Jimin’s father rubbed his back comfortingly as he witnessed his son shaking with nerves. A frown knitted the strong man’s brows together in concern.

“Jimin…” his mother started hesitantly. She sat next to Jimin and took her son’s hand in her own. When Jimin wouldn’t look at her, she lifted his chin up and met his eyes. “You must keep him entertained for as long as possible. Use your body to toy with him and keep his interest. He always takes them on the first night, but don’t give him everything he wants right away. Tread carefully. You mustn’t disobey him directly, but charm him. Give him just a taste and then…”

“Mother!” Jimin protested, pushing her away in disgust. He buried his face into the table and pulled at his coffee-colored hair irately.

“Jimin,” his father defended sternly. “We all go through this. It is the duty of a human. You must please him long enough to be retired. You’ll find a nice wife and have children and live a happy life like we do.”

Happy? This was what they called happy? How could they be happy after living for years as a slave, being fed from and forced to do unmentionable things? How could they be happy when they had to donate large amounts of blood every month even though they were retired freshies? How could they be happy when they knew that their only child would be taken away from them? How could they enjoy seeing that their precious son would suffer the same fate as they had? What if his master became bored too quickly and killed him instead of retiring him? Would they be happy then?

He couldn’t listen to another word of this. He sent his chair pummeling to the ground as he stood, nearly knocking his father to the ground in the process. Snatching the letter up in his angry hands, he tore it into several pitiful shreds. He slammed the front door and ran out into the daylight that was the last he would witness in freedom.

When the door slammed behind him, his mother broke into sobs and fell to the floor. Jimin’s father rushed over to catch her as she fell and held her in his arms as she cried. “We have to do something,” she cried desperately, clutching at her husband’s shirt.

“There’s nothing we can do, yeobo,” he answered quietly. “His fate is in his own hands now. All we can do is let him go and hope for the best. Jimin is stronger than we’ve ever given him credit for. He will make it through this. Don’t cry.”

But his wife’s sobs continued and grew in intensity until he found his own tears joining them on the floor of the cottage where they had raised their beautiful son for nineteen blissful years.

Jimin finally stopped running when he reached the solace of his favorite oak tree. He fell against a nearby stump and caught his breath, looking up at the dancing rays of sunlight that shone through the rustling canopy of leaves. This place was his sanctuary. A tear gathered in his eye and fell as he processed that it couldn’t be anymore. He would not be allowed to leave during the day anymore and there was heavy security technology to keep him from sneaking out. He would be trapped in the confines of his master’s home, big as it was sure to be. He would be a slave at best. But if the worst happened, which it was very likely to, he would be dead in a matter of months. Should he really just sit back and resign himself to his fate like so many others had before him?

No. Jimin was done feeling helpless. He was done bowing to the masters who exploited their supernatural abilities and used them to oppress lesser beings. He was done watching those he loved suffer in the hands of the powerful while he watched powerlessly. He was done living life as a weakling. He wanted power, safety, and assurance of real happiness in the future. He would do anything to attempt to get it. He had to formulate a plan that gave him a fighting chance. In what way could he become strong enough to contend with the vampire lord who held such high rank over a mere human?

And then an idea started its spark in his the grinding gears of his brain and spread like wildfire. Within mere moments of careful thinking, he developed the idea into a plan. He finally found it: a way to gain everything he could want in life. He could start over new. He could leave his helplessness behind. It would be dangerous to the point where he may lose his life in one twist of the vampire lord’s hand, but it was worth it. Even if it meant losing everyone and everything he knew. He would carry out his plan even if it meant losing himself, which it very well might.

Bait. That’s all Jimin could see when he looked in the mirror at his half-covered figure. The gifted shirt chosen by Lord Kim was entirely translucent royal blue lace that revealed not only his nipples, but also the contours of his ribs and abdominals clearly from beneath. The pants were uncomfortably tight blue vinyl that reflected light off his curvy thighs and clung to his ass indecently. He was glad he had taken the package of clothing from his parents before they had opened it and seen what he had to wear. He grabbed his loosest and longest black sweatshirt and zipped it up so far on his neck that it nearly choked him. It covered most of him, but one could still see the raunchy vinyl fabric of his pants as it adhered to his knees and sculpted calves. His twitching fingers snatched up the glass vile he had stolen from the kitchen and stuffed it in his pocket for later. For now, the vile was full of the last of his vervain water, a substance poisonous to vampires.

He had prepared and hidden a bag of essentials by his oak tree earlier. It only included food, a flashlight, and a change of clothes. He would have to leave his precious cell phone behind for good in case it was tracked. He realized that this also meant he would never be able to speak to his friends or parents again. He didn’t take any money either because he couldn’t bear to steal from his parents. They were struggling as it was. He sighed. At least they would have one less mouth to feed after today. Jimin took one last look around his room and all his favorite possessions. They were mere objects, but in a way they defined who he was. Who would he be without this life? Would he be able to be the same Park Jimin ever again? He shook away the dark thoughts as soon as they threatened to teem over the edge of his acceptance quota. With one last deep breath intended to collect himself, he stepped out of his room to meet his parents.

Jimin’s mother was smiling, though it didn’t quite reach her bloodshot eyes. His father kept an intentionally stoic impression despite how he gripped at his wife’s shoulder tensely. “Ready?” Jimin’s father asked, obviously struggling to keep his voice even as he brandished the car keys in his free hand. Jimin nodded and walked out the door first.

The setting sun emitted its last rays through the clouds, which morphed them into lavender and sapphire swirls. The moon was already poking its lustrous white light in opposition to the warm yellows of the sunlight. It was as if the moon was forcing the day away in favor of the night. Jimin admired the bittersweet beauty of the battling lights through the back window of the blue car his parents drove to work every day. The distance to the lord’s mansion was only a fifteen minute walk from their humble home, but they had insisted upon driving him there anyway. It was actually closer than the school he walked to every day so Jimin knew it was an excuse to hold onto him for a little longer. They wanted to make him feel loved one last time.

As the stars at last became clearly defined against the indigo sky, Jimin’s parents held him for the last time in their loving arms. The family of three stood in the shadow of the colossal mansion, which appeared even more formidable in the moonlight. The mansion was scarlet red during the day with emerald vines growing up the walls, but in the blurriness of night time, it appeared that the building itself was emerald green and the walls were bleeding. By this point, neither parent could stop the tears running down their faces. Jimin wasn’t sure how he managed to keep his tears at bay, but he did. He refused to let that Monster see his tear-stained face. He would not show weakness.

“His lordship is waiting for you,” came a deep voice in the depths of the darkness. It startled the three humans, who had not seen him due to their lacking night vision. When Jimin looked directly at the man, all he could see was a tall and daunting silhouette and glowing yellow eyes. He gulped nervously as he separated from his parents so the three humans could bow to their superior. “Follow me,” the deep voice ordered emotionlessly. Jimin stole one last glance back before he followed the butler across the front walkway and through the massive French doors. The butler instructed him to leave his shoes at the door and then he disappeared into a small doorway near the entrance. Jimin took off his shoes slowly, avoiding the distressing moment when he would have to look up and potentially see the frightening owner of the mansion waiting for him.

Jimin couldn’t withhold the audible gasp that erupted from his mouth when he witnessed the entryway, which in itself was larger than his whole house. The ceiling was fifty feet above his head and the glistening scarlet marble floors spread out and transitioned into two twin staircases draped in lush red velvet carpeting. Hanging from the ceiling was a ten-foot ruby chandelier. Greek columns adorned the ground floor area, which led into an enormous living room with the finest Victorian furniture made of the most elaborate brocade textiles known to civilization. Lord Kim was clearly even richer than Jimin had imagined.

Because there were no windows and the chandelier was off, the only light came from elaborate candelabras embedded in the walls. The dark atmosphere gave Jimin chills. The floors and the gems of the chandelier sparkled in mirored reflection of the tiny flames in a way that emitted eerie vibes. Jimin was so fascinated by the mansion itself that it took him a while to see his new master. He might not have noticed the form of the vampire lord at all if not for the glowing purple eyes.

“Did I tell you to wear that?” the vampire scolded with a voice richer than the velvet of the lush carpeting. The voice reverberated through the open space and echoed melodically. Despite its poisonous and dominating tone, its timbre could only be described as beautiful. “I know my letter was brief, but you could have at least followed my simple orders. I was kind enough to keep details out of the letter for your parents’ sake.” The vampire approached his prey with echoing footsteps and Jimin found him breathing into his ear. “Wasn’t that kind of me? I didn’t tell your parents how I almost couldn’t resist you when I saw you chopping wood last night. How much I wanted to fuck you and make you scream like a stuck pig while I ripped your flesh open. How I wanted to splay your blood all over the ground of their backyard while I ravished that plump ass of yours. How I wanted to bruise your curvy little body until it was as blue as the outfit I gave you instead. I didn’t tell them all the things I am going to do to you now, did I? I so kindly spared them the details, so why didn’t you return the favor and follow my simplest order?” He grew more frustrated when Jimin didn’t answer or acknowledge his yelling at all. “Hmmm?” he growled.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin whispered, staring at the ground in avoidance of the purple eyes. Immediately Jimin felt his resolve breaking. He was afraid. He wanted to cry. The aura of the vampire held something terrifying as if he were emitting some sort of poison that could crumble even a gladiator’s iron fearlessness. He stood frozen in fear and unable to defend himself when the vampire violently removed the sweatshirt, ripping the zipper in the process. Jimin felt cold nip at his torso as the sweatshirt was pushed off his shoulders and the breeze of the spacious mansion penetrated the thin lace.

The lord hummed in approval. “I knew blue would suit you.” Namjoon stared lustfully. Jimin assumed he was using his night vision to see because it was too dark to really see anything, let alone the color of the garments that narrowly covered his body.

Jimin felt his insides twisting in disgust as the Monster looked him up and down like a juicy piece of meat; like some object for sale at an auction that he was inspecting before purchasing. He ran his cold hands along Jimin’s warm chest, caressing each contour of his abs individually. Jimin flinched when he squeezed his nipple, but didn’t dare back away or deflect the vampire’s movements lest he decide to tie Jimin up. Jimin needed his hands free in order to take the upper hand and carry out his plan later on.

The vampire moved up to his neck and face, grasping his jaw hard enough to leave a bruise. The glowing violet eyes were uncomfortably bright to Jimin's unadjusted eyes as they illuminated his face. Looking into them was like suffering a taste of the fiery pits of hell. Jimin thought the vampire’s hair might have been purple, but he couldn’t be sure if it was a trick of the purple light glowing from his eyes.

Once the night creature had grown accustomed to the beatific curves of Jimin’s soft face, he moved to press his spongy lips against Jimin’s jawline. Jimin lifted his head slightly to shy away from the lips, which only served to make him feel more exposed. The cold hands trailed down to Jimin’s thighs and squeezed them, finding they were tensed and surprisingly firm. He reached shamelessly between them and smirked approvingly against Jimin’s neck upon discovering Jimin’s favorable size.

Jimin’s breathing bordered on hyperventilation as he fought the urge to pull away. His every instinct told him to run for his life, but his brain told him the vampire was ten times faster than he was. He needed to be patient and wait for his plan to unfold. 

Namjoon stopped his ministrations to walk around and inspect Jimin’s back. His lips connected with the back of the boy’s neck as his hand ran down each bump of spine to clamp onto Jimin’s ass. When Jimin let out an involuntary whimper, he squeezed harder, feeling through the doughy layer of flesh to the rock-hard musculature beneath. The vampire moaned a deep and throaty moan and rutted against it. Jimin could feel the night creature’s hard-on even through the layers of their pants.

“That lace is expensive. We must remove those clothes before we soil them,” he growled. They weren’t even going to make it to a bed? Jimin nodded regardless of the anxiety that washed over him like freezing cold waves, threatening to drown him with each splash. The fact that he was a virgin and had never been touched like this before, let alone by a vampire, was catching up to him.

He lifted his arms obediently and winced as the rough lace scratched his milky skin while it was removed. “Call me master,” Namjoon ordered.

“Master…” Jimin whined compliantly. Jimin's said master reached around him and grasped at the closure of his pants. Jimin had a moment of weakness where the nerves took over and he pulled away from the icy hands that brushed against his stomach and reached into his pants. He realized the gravity of his mistake when he was violently pulled by the wrist towards the far wall and shoved against it. His arm was nearly pulled out the socket from the yanking and the wind was knocked out of him when his back came into contact with the hard wall. He groaned in pain, trying to keep his legs from buckling under him. He looked frantically back at his sweatshirt with the vervain in the pocket, which was now a good twenty feet away. Namjoon’s eyes followed his briefly in curiosity, but soon gave up for more desirable pursuits.

Jimin’s pants and underwear were ripped from his legs with alarming speed and the friction of fabric against clammy skin left a burning sensation behind. Impossibly strong hands forced Jimin’s naked legs apart before they retreated. Jimin looked away and held still as a statue, focusing solely on not falling over despite his widely opened thighs. Namjoon’s eyes never left Jimin’s nudity even as he speedily removed his clothing and tossed it off somewhere.

When the vampire returned, he hoisted Jimin’s legs up into a bent position and pinned him against the wall. Rapid breathing blew against Jimin’s neck as the vampire’s member prodded at his unprepared, virgin hole. Namjoon’s sharp nails dug into the backs of Jimin’s thighs and broke the skin in painful scratch marks. Jimin cried out in pain, but it was a small noise in comparison to the pained cry that came from the vampire when the vervain in Jimin’s blood met with his fingers. The vampire retreated reflexively and Jimin fell on his ass with a loud thud.

“BITCH!!!” Namjoon bellowed. Jimin couldn’t react at all. He was still trying to recover from the fall. “You tried to poison me by injecting yourself with vervain? You think I was stupid enough to drink from you without checking your blood first? You thought I wouldn’t break your skin before I bit you?” He laughed sadistically as Jimin looked up at him pleadingly. The vampire wiped his hands clean on Jimin’s pants that lay a few feet away on the floor. Jimin watched in horror as the vervained fingers healed within seconds under the dim lighting of the candelabras. His bottle of vervain water was far away and he was helpless against the vampire lord now.

The hands of the furious vampire fastened around Jimin’s frightened form and lifted him up, flipping him around and shoving him face-first against the wall nearly hard enough to break his ribs. Luckily, Jimin had turned his head to avoid breaking his nose, but his dick was crushed agonizingly against the cold wall. 

“I’m going to fuck you and then I’m going to bleed you dry until all the vervain is out of your system and then I’m going to put you through more torture than your puny brain can even imagine, let alone handle. And when that’s through, I will kill you. SLOWLY.” Namjoon hissed hatefully. With that, he shoved his dick deep into Jimin’s tight heat with no preparation whatsoever. Jimin screamed at the excruciating pain that shot up his spine. But even through the pain, he managed to smirk because he knew the Monster’s pain would be worse. Even though it had been difficult, Jimin had shoved copious amounts of the raw vervain herb up his ass in case his plan of being bitten failed. It seemed his Plan C had been crucial to his success despite how he kept telling himself it was unnecessary.

The vampire shrieked in pain that was loud enough to temporarily deafen Jimin as it bombarded his innocent eardrums. The vampire pulled out of him and Jimin slumped to the ground. Namjoon frantically began scrubbing his member with his hands to get the vervain off it at all cost.

Jimin scrambled to his feet despite his wobbly legs and snatched a candelabra from the wall. With all the musculature he had been building up over the years while chopping firewood, he smashed the burning metal structure into the distracted vampire’s head. Namjoon plummeted to the floor, temporarily stunned. Jimin ran towards his sweatshirt and retrieved the bottle of vervain. His frantic feet slipped on the slick floor and he nearly lost his balance multiple times while running back. He popped the bottle open and poured some of the contents into the vampire lord’s mouth. The vampire tried to spit it out, but Jimin clamped a hand over his mouth and plugged his nose so he had to swallow.

Then he took the broken candelabra and sliced its sharp edge against the vampire’s neck, sending blood spewing out like a fountain across the immaculate floor. He poured the rest of the vervain into the open vein and watched in repulsion as it sizzled sickeningly in contact with the vampire’s blood. Namjoon’s eyes bugged out and looked as though they might part from their sockets as he clutched at his neck in attempt to stop the bleeding. His efforts were in vain, as the invading poison kept it from healing.

Jimin knew he didn’t have a second longer to waste. He held the empty vile against the leaking vein and until it was full of vampire blood and closed the lid tight. Despite the amount of blood spewing from the vampire (enough to have killed a human already), Jimin knew Namjoon could recover at some point. And what if the butler had heard their struggle? He hoped the man would assume it was the lord’s usual violent play, but he knew he needed to escape immediately regardless.

He threw on his pants, shoes, and sweatshirt on with adrenaline-pumped rapidity. He stuffed the vampire blood in his pocket and sped out the enormous French doors into the dead of the night, barely looking back long enough to witness the velvet carpeting igniting with the flame of the fallen candelabra. Jimin watched the life he was meant to have begin to burn, like that expensive carpet, into nothing but a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I love comments! It's always fun to hear your reactions. Hopefully that wasn't too frighteningly disturbing. If you decide to read on, I would great appreciate that. Jimin's life will get better eventually...I think. Also, Jungkook will show up in approximately chapter 3. I apologize for ignoring him until then, but I had to establish Jimin's reasoning for the desperation he had in the foreword. 


	2. Escape

The night’s lightlessness shrouded Jimin’s sight in a fully enveloping blanket of black. It was as if the night was choosing sides; promising to help the night creatures and forsake a mere human like Jimin. It endeavored to blind him and throw his plan into a pit of spiraling failure. After faltering gracelessly through the dark on wobbly legs, Jimin finally reached the familiar serenity of his sanctuary. Determined to ally himself with the night, he had managed to find his precious oak tree via his superior muscle memory and keen sense of direction.

It wasn’t until now that it sunk in how deeply in trouble he was. It was hard to foresee what difficulty something as simple as escaping in the dark would be. “The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.” Jimin had been told those words time and time again, but only now did he understand the truth in them. No matter how meticulous he was with his myriad of backup plans, there was always something he would overlook. Come to think of it, his plans had always had gaping holes. What if the butler had caught him? What if the Monster had killed him before deciding to fuck him? What if, what if, what if? Jimin realized just how lucky he was to be alive.

With every fiber of his abused being, Jimin wanted to give up and lie down to sleep. He wanted to go back home and let his parents’ arms encircle him as they once did. He wanted his possessions back. He wanted his phone, his plaid pajamas, and his warm bed most of all. He knew that was impossible to return to now, so he started wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from going out to chop firewood last night. These thoughts were useless, but his brain was foggy from the shock and exhaustion that wracked his body dry of energy.

All he could reason was that he needed to get far away. He had originally planned to skip town, turn himself into a vampire, assume a new identity, and live a life of sunshine and lollipops as a secretly turned baby-vamp pretending to be a legal vampire. That plan seemed laughable at this point. He needed to get himself so far away that the murder of Lord Kim would not follow him. There was sure to be a warrant for his arrest (or immediate execution) by tomorrow night at least. No human ever got away with challenging a vampire, let alone killing one of the most influential, noteworthy, and rich vampires in the entire country. He was about to be the most wanted human in the entirety of the vast empire of Soltaria. The only option, then, was to leave the country altogether. Luckily for Jimin, his family had raised him in a large city at the outskirts of Soltaria. The neighboring country of Moltar, which Soltaria was rumored to soon be at war with, was only a few days’ walk away. He would need to start right away and pray he made it far enough to escape the jaws of Soltarian guards before the break of day. The thunderstorm brewing in the night sky was in his favor, a small gift from Mother Nature to encourage his endeavors. The storm would mask his scent in dewy fog and muddle the acute hearing of the vampire authorities that may or may not be on his tail already.

He changed out of the horrendous vinyl pants into the jeans he had stuffed in his bag. Taking out and turning on his flashlight, he proudly patted himself on the back for thinking of it. He looked out into the newly lit forest ahead of him. The singular stream of light highlighted his chosen path. It could lead him to new life or it could lead him astray to be caught and killed. Either way, it was his only chance.

Kim Namjoon stood stark naked in the entryway of his billionaire mansion, fuming. The fury that coursed through his icy veins was unlike any tumult that had preceded it. He was used to getting anything he could dream up in the lickety-split snap of his Midas fingers. So naturally, when at last challenged, he was angry beyond measure.

He slapped away the bag of blood offered by his concerned butler and continued to stare at his luxurious carpets, burnt to a crisp. The bag fell and burst with a repulsive pop, further soiling the expensive flooring. The anger stewed and bubbled inside his very core, building with each passing second like a ticking time bomb counting away the seconds to explosive mayhem. Lightning flashed and fleetingly illuminated his grotesquely contorted, scorched face and his half-gone iridescent purple hair. His assortment of wounds were healing at a snail’s pace, no thanks to the vervain still snaking through his otherwise bulletproof body.

The insistent yellow-eyed butler returned a few moments later with a brocade bathrobe and some damp rags to clean his master with. The winding tracks of blood that trailed down Namjoon’s form were slowly drying into a nasty brown color as he stood frozen in his brimming rage. The dumbfounded servant scrubbed gently at the blood until his master’s skin was clean despite still being broken and scabrous in several places. The Monster lightly winced as his wounds were pulled at, much to the relief of the butler, who previously worried his lord had lost his mind from shock. He draped the bathrobe delicately across Namjoon’s back and cautiously led him by the shoulders to sit on a brocade chaise in the living room.

“The maid will be here soon to clean up the mess, your lordship,” he said quietly while gently rubbing healing cream on the burns along Namjoon’s face. “We’ll hire someone to replace the carpets and it will be good as ne-”

“Find him,” Namjoon hissed resolutely.

“Yes, my lord. I’ve already alerted the authorities and they assure me they are searching for him at this very moment. We will find him and he will be punished.” He worked very delicately on the gaping gash on Namjoon's neck so as not to hurt him unnecessarily.

“Taehyung, how did this happen? How could a mere human overpower me?” Namjoon breathed incredulously. He buried his face in his hands, too embarrassed to meet the now hazel eyes of his servant. The butler had finally calmed down enough for his glowing vampire eyes to turn back to normal. He had experienced quite the shock when he noticed the bright flames errupting through the window of the mansion while he was taking his evening stroll. Vampires’ eyes and teeth remained dormant unless they were shocked, hungry, angry, or sexually excited. It should come as no surprise to learn that Namjoon’s eyes were rarely their natural brown.

“It’s not your fault. That child was determined to destroy you, Master…” Taehyung muttered comfortingly. He tried to take his master’s face in his hands, but Namjoon pushed him away harshly. When the Monster finally relaxed and reclined to lean against the back of the couch with his hands still draped over his face, Taehyung returned to applying more of the healing cream. He kneeled on the ground and worked slowly downwards across his chest, horrified by the never-ending lesions that covered the lord’s burnt body. He could tell by the discoloration of his master's member how painful it must be and he bit his lip in pity. He felt it was his fault for not realizing his precious lord was in trouble sooner. If only he had been paying more attention...

With a concerned expression on his handsome face, he gently spread the thighs apart and reached for the sore member with a generous helping of cream slathered on his spindly finger.The Monster jumped in surprise when he realized what Taehyung was doing. “Don’t touch me!” he thundered, sending Taehyung tumbling backwards. The gooey finger was smeared against the floor as Taehyung’s hands tried to steady his falling body. The distraught vampire lord stood from the couch and wrapped the bathrobe around his nakedness protectively. Without a second look, he stormed off, leaving a regretful-looking Taehyung on the cold marble floor.

Jimin’s trembling fingers surrounded the tiny bottle and held on for dear life. Acquiring that sample of blood, as small as it may have been, had nearly cost him his life. He’d be damned if he allowed that effort to have been in vain. He should have simply tucked it away safely in his bag, but he couldn’t bear to have it where he couldn’t see it. Carrying it proved hardly better, however, as he was petrified that he would drop it and its crimson contents would find themselves spread onto the floor of the forest. If that happened, his last hope would be shattered along with the delicate glass of the bottle. He knew his plan to flee to Moltar was risky at best, but he had no choice. He needed a fighting chance and he could only have it if he left the country. Things couldn’t get any worse than they were, right?

It had been three days of painstaking hiking through varying rough terrains, but because of the instinct to survive, Jimin’s determination never faltered. Not once did he question his resolve nor his decision to attack Namjoon and leave him. Not once did he wonder if things would have turned out okay if he had just stayed and toughed it out with that Monster. He forced himself not to think of how devastated his mother and father would be when they discovered their only son was gone forever. He refused to accept the possibility that what he would find in Moltar might be just as bad, if not worse than Soltaria. Why? Because he had hope. Hope in the form of a little bottle. Hope in the form of his two strong legs that would carry him to a life full of promise.

He missed the sunlight. It was night time once again and he could barely see a thing as he trekked on frantically. The debilitating darkness was parallel to the treacherous uncertainty of the life he was walking into. Jimin knew nothing of the laws of Moltar, nor their culture, but that didn't matter now. He didn’t care because even if this plan brought about his death, at least he would be free from that Monster. That Monster had taken away his parents, his friends, his possessions, his virginity, and ultimately his entire human life. We were the death of each other, Jimin thought bitterly.

He decided it was high time he stopped to sleep. There was little use in walking through the perpetual expanse of empty, dark forest. There was no one following him, or so he thought, and he was running out of adrenaline the longer he questioned how close he might be to Moltar’s first village. Was he even travelling in the correct direction? He would wait for sunlight to re-evaluate the situation and possibly alter his path.

He sloppily reached for his water bottle and opened it, shaking the final drops into his parched mouth. Whimpering to find there was nearly nothing left, he tossed it off somewhere and slumped himself against a tree. How could he sleep without water to quench the desert that was his scratchy throat?

Sleep was finally overtaking Jimin’s frantic thoughts when he felt the first drop of rain. A smile invaded his lips and he reached his arms out to welcome the liquid droplets of luck.

In the midst of his bliss, his ears picked up yelling in the distance. His eyes flew open in alarm and he looked around for the source of the noise. He jumped up from where he was and hurriedly turned off his flashlight in case the strangers were close enough to see it. He grabbed his pack and glued himself to the bumpy bark of the tree on the far side from where he had heard the voices. The rain was pouring mercilessly by now and Jimin found himself dampening despite the tree’s cover. The yelling voices were getting significantly louder, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying due to the loud tapping of rain pellets hitting the leaves above. He suddenly recalled the water bottle that was lying on the other side of the tree. What if someone saw it and discovered him? He cursed his stupidity and hurriedly ran to pick it up. He was careless in his hast and caught his foot on tree root, which sent him thudding onto the hard ground.

His left leg warped at an unnatural angle on the way down and broke with a stomach-turning snap. He wailed out in agony, but immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle his whimpers. If the yelling strangers were vampires, they were somewhat likely to hear him even through the loud rain. He looked down to inspect his broken calf. Scarlet liquid covered the denim and spilled onto the protruding roots of the tree beneath him. He thought he could see the bone sticking out from under his jeans, but he had to look away in case it made him vomit. Would the strangers be able to smell the vomit if he threw up? Blood…they can smell the blood, he thought in horror. The shark-like sense of smell of vampires would surely be his downfall. He needed to get rid of the smell immediately or he was dead meat.

He ripped his jeans from the knee down with much difficulty and discarded the stained denim, scooting away from the accumulating blood despite how painful moving was. No matter how far he crawled, however, he could not rid himself of the blood that continuously poured from the wound. The pain nearly rendered him unconscious, but he was determined to remain cognizant long enough to save himself. Taking out the bottle of vampire blood from his sweatshirt, he realized he had no other option. He had to heal himself. 

He was pleasantly surprised to discover that Namjoon’s blood was flavorsome when he downed the whole bottle in one shot. A pleasant tingling sensation gradually replaced the pain in his leg, signifying that it was healing.

He took the extra shirt from inside his pack (which thankfully avoided the puddle of blood) and stuffed it partially in his mouth, tying it around his head as a gag. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and grasped his broken leg, using the full force of his strength to snap the bone back into place. His scream was muffled by the shirt and he writhed on the ground as he was temporarily incapacitated by the pain.

When he could finally move, he ripped the shirt out of his mouth and gasped for much-needed oxygen. He was careful to wipe every spot of blood on his hands and leg using the shirt. It was alarming how quickly the red liquid could spread and smear all over everywhere without him even realizing it, but the rain helped him rinse away the evidence. When he was satisfied with his state of cleanliness, he snatched up his pack and ran like hell’s hounds were nipping at his heels.

He cursed the fact that he was technically running away from his destination; he was essentially undoing the distance he had covered in the last few hours. But it was worth it when the yelling died down into the distant background and he could finally collapse and give into sweet sleep.

When he woke, he was shivering slightly from the evaporating rain that floated away from his body towards the warm sunlight above the trees. His body itself, however, felt like heaven. Not only was his leg good as new, it felt better than before. He had never drunk vampire blood before, but had heard of its euphoric effects. His every muscle was bursting with abundant potential energy that compelled him, with its siren song, to stretch and dance and laugh for joy.

The feeling of euphoria, however, brought with it the reminder of how the clock was ticking. He had only twenty-four hours from the time of drinking the vampire blood to instigate his transition. If he didn’t settle in a safe place before tonight, he would lose his opportunity to turn and would be stuck at square one: a helpless human in an unfamiliar place. The need to find the Moltarian town was getting direr the more he pondered it.

He started off on his energetic legs, but it was only an hour or two of walking later that his eye caught something white as snow against the dark browns and earth tones of the natural forest. Curiosity welled in his bubbly innards and he let it lead him towards the mysterious and out-of-place color. As he drew nearer, he realized the white was actually fabric. His curiosity spiked when he realized it was the fabric of a large, white tent. His heartbeat quickened when he passed the cover of more trees and found himself in a clearing with hundreds of similar tents…no thousands. His confusion and curiosity only grew as he stood unmoving with his mouth hanging open stupidly….white tents…why white? 

Jimin’s heart dropped into his stomach and his throat constricted as if the air was being vacuumed out of it when he finally realized what he was looking at. White repelled sunlight. Who would be sleeping in a tent in the middle of the day? Vampires would; a vampire army, to be more specific. As Jimin turned to get himself as far away from this place as possible, he ran into a something hard. He could have sworn there hadn’t been a tree there a moment ago, but one knocked him to the ground nonetheless.

“What’s this?” jeered a man’s voice. It wasn’t a tree at all; it was a ridiculously tall man whose shoulders were wider than three trees combined and whose muscles could surely uproot three trees in three seconds. Jimin looked up a long ways to meet the black eyes of the human who was clenching his strong jawline in a sneer. The dark-haired man knelt down to his level and yanked Jimin’s hair backwards, exposing his milky neck to reflect the sunlight.

“That’s a pretty boy, you brainless fuck,” an even deeper voice called from a few feet away. Despite his head being at an awkward angle, Jimin could see the enormous silhouette of the man. The man strolled over and towered above Jimin, casting his vast shadow over the boy. The blonde was slicing an apple, gripping a glinting knife that occasionally journeyed up to bring a piece to his mouth. These giant, bodybuilder humans were clearly daylight guards for the army.

“I don’t know…it’s pretty feminine,” the dark-haired one contended sarcastically. “I mean look at that curvy ass! It’s rounder than that apple.”

The second man howled with laughter, throwing his head back. “Should we slice and eat him too?” he taunted.

“I wonder if he moans like a bitch when you fuck him,” the man gripping Jimin’s hair said, making obscene mocking moaning sounds as he pulled Jimin’s hair even harder and groped at his bottom while Jimin struggled.

“On second thought, we should save him for the vampires when they wake up. They say pretty boys taste like candy,” the blonde said, bending down to thwart the shorter’s intentions. 

“Well it won’t change the taste if we play with him a little, now will it? You wanna play, little lost puppy-bitch?”

“No!!! Let go of me!” Jimin screamed.

The blonde sighed. “We should just kill him and be done with it. If he escapes, we’re screwed. He’s seen too much.”

“Those fucking Moltarian fuckers already saw us last night. What’s the use?”

“Our best Soltarian sniper went after them.”

“He never returned! He’s probably dead.”

The taller smacked the shorter upside the head. “Do you think he’d come back without them? He could still catch them for all we know.” 

Before either brute could react, Jimin seized the knife and sliced through his captor’s arm, sending blood spewing out. The arm released him and he dodged the taller’s iron swing. He was certainly no match for the men in strength, but he was quick and clearly smarter. Instead of taking a run for it and hoping he could outrun their long legs, he slashed a nearby tent open with the knife. He could hear the shrieks of the frying vampire inside as the blonde frantically tried to patch up the tent, but Jimin didn’t stay to see if he was successful. He just ran. 

One foot fell in front of the other, hitting the forest floor with practiced precision a few thousand times before Jimin finally slowed to catch his breath. As he was sucking in oxygen, however, his nostrils caught the scent of food. His mouth drank in the delicious flavor of freshly baked bread hanging in the air and swallowed it into his ecstatically heaving lungs. He’d found it at last. The village.


End file.
